The Broken Locket!
by ZeldaStormer
Summary: Meet the wonderful world of Pallet shipping as Gary and Ash travel through the Regions together to see the world!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Zeldastormer. I am a big fan of Pallet shipping an I thought it was about time I wrote a perfect fan fiction about it So.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon along with Gamefreak and Nintendo. **

**Now may I present: The Broken Lock.**

* * *

_Normal_** P.O.V**

It was a normal day for Ash Ketchum. He was sleeping in when he realized it was his tenth birthday and the day he could get his Starter Pokemon. "Oh boy! It's time to start my Pokemon Journey! Mom! I'm gonna head to pick my starter! I'll be back later!" Said Ash as he got dressed and ran down the stairs. "Alright honey! See you later" said Delia Ketchum as she continued to dust the house. As Ash Was walking towards the lab he ran into someone. "Hey! Watch where your going Idiot! Oh, hey Ashy-boy!" Said the boy. "Hi Gary." Gary Oak had been Ash's best friend since birth, but lately he has been shunning him. Ash has always had a big crush on Gary. He found Gary to be the hottest person that ever lived. But he never had the guts to tell him. "Your on your way to get your Starter Pokemon, aren't you Ashy-boy?" Asked Gary. Ash blushed slightly At the nickname. "Yea. Well I guess I'll see you later Gary." Ash said as he started to walk away. "Ash, wait! Why don't we travel together! I know that traveling in groups is much more fun, I need to choose my starter anyways." Said Gary. Ash thought about it '_Travel with Gary?! I guess it would be fun. I do love him after all.' _ Thought Ash. "Sure! Why not? Let's go to the Lab!" Ash Said. The two boys ran into the Lab "We're here for our Pokemon! " Both boys said Simutaneously. "Alright then , follow me boys!" Said the Professor. 5 Pokeballs lay on a tray. One with a Ember sticker, one with a Tear Sticker, one with a Leaf sticker, one with a paw print sticker on it, and one with a lightning Sticker on it. "This is Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Eevee, and Pichu!" Said The Professor. Pichu Jumped on Ash and hugged him with her tiny paws. "Pichu! I choose you!" Said Ash giggling. Next Eevee looked at Gary and squeeled "Eevee!" As it jumped into his open arms. "Then I guess I get Eevee!" Said Gary as he hugged his new partner. "Eevee is a normal type with 8 known evolution possibilities. Pichu isn't native to Kanto but it's evolved form is. Pichu is a small electric type that has trouble controlling it's electricity. Your Pokemon are each at level 5. They will grow in level as they battle and gain experience. Some Pokemon evolve through Level such as Pichu. Others evolve through both level and evolution Stones like Eevee." Said Professor Oak. "Okay here is your Pokedex and Pokeballs. The pokedex is your ID card, and it also is a Pokemon information machine!" The professor said. "Okay! Thanks Professor!" Said Ash . "Bye Gramps!" Said Gary. The two boys dashed out the door. "Oh Gary! This will be so much fun! I love you!" Ash said absentmindedly. Gary stopped in his tracks. "You love me?" Gary Asked Shocked. "Yea..." Said Ash shyly. "I love you Gary, I always have!" Said Ash. "I love you too Ash.." Gary said and Kissed Ash on the lips. "Will you be my boyfriend Gary?" Ash asked. " Oh yes. Your mine now and I'm never gonna let you go!" Gary said. "Here Ash, it was my sisters. I was told to give half of it to the one I love." Gary said as he pulled out a heart shaped locket from his pocket. He split it in two and handed a half to his new boyfriend. "I love it Gary! Let's get going back to my house, you can spend the night. Mom's there waiting for me." Said Ash. "Okay!" Said Gary as he grabbed Ash's Hand and ran towards the Ketchum residence.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for Reading! Chapter 2 will be up soon! Please review! This is my first Story! There will be many chapters, Each region will be a different Story. Gary never becomes a researcher. And all the travel companions stay with the two. Keep posted and goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god! Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it . I'm so excited to continue this story.

**The Broken Locket Chapter 2**

**_Gary's P.O.V_**

Ashy-Boy and I were walking back to his house when we were met at the door by Grandpa and Delia. They smiled at us as we approached. "Why hello Gary! What brings you here?" Asked Delia. "Well... Ash and I have decided to travel together." "Mom, can Gary spend the night before we head out tomorrow?" "Yes he can, I'm so glad you two are finally together." "We had a bet to see how long it would take for you two to realize you loved each-other." Said Grandpa. "WHAT?!" Ash and I both screamed. "How did you know?" We both asked again. "The awkwardness between us, the way you two keep sneaking peeks at each-other. The fact that your wearing the love necklace of the Oak family?" The two elders pointed out. " The color seemed to drain out of both of their faces as they coped what had just happened. "Alright, come inside when your ready. Dinner is ready and we're going to bed afterwards. Professor Oak, would you like to stay for Dinner?" Asked Delia. "No thank you Delia. I must be going."

Author's Note

Thank you for the review. I can't write such a long name. But I love you all the same. Keep reviewing me and I'll continue


	3. Chapter 3: The journey begins

Thanks Gwen for the review. I will hopefully be updating every night. Keep reviewing peepz. Also. I am writing this on an Iphone 5s. So it looks longer on here. Sorry. :P

* * *

**The Broken Locket chapter 3 **

_**Ash's P.O.V.** _

Gary and I finished eating dinner, As we did we took our plates to the sink and went up to my room to sleep. But we didn't sleep. We spent the whole night making out on my bed. Gary seemed to be enjoying himself as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He and I fought for dominance. In the end he won. I'm more the submissive type. Finally. We both passed out and slept for the rest of the night.

**The next Morning**

_**Gary's P.O.V. **_

Ash and I woke up and went down stairs. We ate some coa-coa puffs, said goodbye to Delia and went out the door. "Hey! Gary! Let's have a Pokemon battle!" said Ash.

Just then two trainers came up to us and challenged us to a double battle. "Sure. Are you ready Ashy-Boy?" I asked. "You know it!" he said. He seemed to be bursting with confidence.

"Go Charmander" said the first trainer.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Said the second trainer.

"Go Pichu!" Said Ash. "Go Eevee!" I said.

"Eevee use Tackle!" i screamed. "Pichu use thundershock." Said Ash.

Eevee rammed into the charmander and it fell down with swirls in it's eyes.

"No! Charmander!" Screamed the trainer with worry. Pichu then proceeded to zap the bulbasaur. The bulbasaur vine whipped Eevee after it recovered from the damage it took from Pichu. Eevee fell down and had lots of trouble getting up. "No! Eevee!" I yelled with worry. Pichu, decided to take matters into it's own hands. It used Tackle and knocked out the Bulbasaur. The two trainers then ran off. I pulled out some potion and healed Eevee. Pichu then started to glow. I pulled out my Pokedex. "This pokemon is evolving" it said. Pichu then altered shape and uttered "Pikachu!"

"Pikachu! The evolved form of Pichu. This pokemon is known as tbe Electric mouse Pokemon." said Dexter. "PIKACHU!" Screamed Ash with joy as he hugged his Pokemon. "Aww! How cute!" I said as I kissed my boyfriend. Shall we get going to Viridian city?" I asked. " Yea!" Ash said enthusiastically. Then we started to walk towards the forest. I

* * *

I would like to say that I do not own Pokemon! I love the feedback! Keep it coming!


End file.
